


the hidden knowledge of appetite demons

by DescendingSnow



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon for Komatsu's appetite demon being Froze, Rushed, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, cuz when one just writes, unedited, you just write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendingSnow/pseuds/DescendingSnow
Summary: Komatsu's about to die against Nero of all things. His appetite demon refuses to let him just die.





	the hidden knowledge of appetite demons

**Author's Note:**

> Found in my docs, finished? Not exactly finished since it can be fleshed out but... I don't think I can flesh it out so here. The logic in this is such a far leap lol

Nero proved to be too powerful and he nearly rampaged. Towards Komatsu of all persons. Komatsu who, along with the other cooks, could barely dodge the being’s attacks.

“KOMATSU!” Toriko shouted, the blue demon in him revealing itself in an attempt to reach him. Nero swatted away any who tried to go near. Midora, Toriko, anyone, Nitro, **anyone**.

Komatsu could only stare at him as he neared him. _Is he…going to kill me?_ Beyond even the limits of the gourmet cells of the other cooks and bishokuya, his own gourmet cells responded to the threat of danger.

 _You may not die_ was what Komatsu heard before his own demon took over.

The Derous Knife was raised in front of Nero’s face. It’s edge almost touching before he backed down. All of them blinked seeing Komatsu’s poise remain confident, still in the same place he was before. Both hands already on his side and a chasm between him and Nero.

 _She is waiting for you_. Komatsu’s consciousness remained aware as his gourmet cell demon moved his body.

“Komatsu?” Coco called out. Komatsu inclined his head towards the voice before turning his entire body. Everyone held their breaths, seeing his appetite demon. His skin turned a darker shade, scar lines originating from his eyes that were full white.

“ **I cannot let him die.** ” It spoke out, before turning rushing towards Nero.

“No, wait, Komatsu!” Toriko yelled but dropping to his knees almost immediately from the force of his blue demon taking over and stopping it forcefully.

Nero roared and charged at Komatsu, too. His appetite demon changed face and Midora froze at the appearance of his back.

“Fro…ze…” He subconsciously muttered.

A few minutes after they did so, Nero vanished and Komatsu stared up towards the sky. His long hair turned back to normal and he fell to his knees. The world started to rotate once more and they rushed towards him.

Komatsu collapsed on Toriko’s hands and his body bled out. It wasn’t yet ready for a full take-over and he died. Simple as that.

* * *

 

When Komatsu woke up, it was back to his bed. What am I doing here? The memories rushed back to him and he rushed to the bathroom, vomiting out what his stomach had.

Nero…Toriko-san…I, I died-!

“ **I took over your body and used the revitalizing knife on the world. You and me both have the future ahead of us, Komatsu-kun~** ”

* * *

 

Coco blinked as Komatsu’s eyes lost focus, “Komatsu-kun, you have to-“

His hands moved with a serene grace to it and before he knew it, the poison sac was removed. ‘What?’

Komatsu’s eyes regained their focus looking at the poison sac in his hands. “Wha, what?” He stuttered. “What happened?”

“You didn’t realize what happened?” Coco asked him.

“N, no.” Komatsu stuttered.

“Is it finished?!” Toriko walked towards them.

“Not yet, Toriko.” Coco told him, looking at the remaining 9 poison puffer fish whales.

In the end, they failed 7 but Komatsu managed to be success with the last one. Coco wondered if his skill with the first puffer fish whale.

( _“Woah, it began to glow!” Toriko exclaimed in amazement. Coco’s eyes drifted to the first fish which has yet to glow like the last. His hands moved towards it and he saw it twitch at his attention and similarly, glowed, too._

_“Oh, that one just did!” Komatsu said. “Coco-san, what did you do?”_

_“I remember seeing others do knife work that the fish itself doesn’t notice it.” Coco informed them before pinning Komatsu with a gaze. “The fact of the matter here is that you did it while you held no attention.”_

_Komatsu gulped at the intensity of his gaze. It was only broken when Toriko shouted excitedly._

_“Who cares! We get to eat two poison puffer fish whales. Let’s go!”_

_Coco dropped the matter seeing his impatient expression but he made a point to watch Komatsu cautiously.”)_

He’ll tell the other kings too seeing as Toriko, he side-eyed the king, was engrossed with the cook. Bordering fondness if he dared say it.

“Toriko, be careful.” He warned him when Komatsu rushed outside in an attempt to leave from the death cave quickly. Coco gave him a concerned and serious gaze. “Komatsu-kun might not be all that he shows he is.”

“I know that.” Toriko scratched the back of his head. “His scent smells too subdued for someone like a five-star chef.”

“But,” Toriko continued, looking towards the exit of the cave, “there’s something that makes me want to trust him.”

Coco sighed, “Your intuition is usually on-point. I hope you’re right.”

* * *

 

( _When Coco warned the two other kings, Sani wondered what cook could hold Coco be so cautious and Zebra simply rolled his eyes and said that no kid cook can harm him._

_When they met Komatsu themselves, Coco’s words ran through their head._

_“Be careful of Komatsu.”_ )

Sani didn’t engage Komatsu with friendly conversation.

“Hello, I’m Komatsu!” Komatsu excitedly greeted him. Seeing one of the other heavenly kings was making him remember what he had to do. _Kill Nero as soon as possible. Don’t let any others kill the four heavenly kings…or you,_ his demon whispered.

Sani looked at him but quickly turned away, He didn’t greet him. Komatsu faltered seeing that. Why did Sani act like that?

* * *

 

Komatsu already knew what the Century Soup was missing and Setsuno’s knowing smile had him nervous but they still embarked. She left a few quick words to which he wondered if she did last time.

“ _You have to trust in him more, boy._ ”

He reunited with Yun. The small, child wall penguin brightening his spirits. He delighted in Yun’s fluffiness.

This time, he remembered the name who cut off Toriko’s left arm. _Tommyrod, he’ll remember that._ The two years gave him ample time and more to recreate the Century Soup last time. He still went to Setsuno for help.

“ _The ingredients choose the cook. Although,”_ She chuckled at that time. “ _I think you already know the answer yourself, Komatsu-kun_.”

He knew that Yun’s drool was the missing ingredient. The rest of the ingredients however, he was groping around and it took more time than last time.

He didn’t notice that he already reached the incomplete Century Soup and only needed Yun’s drool. His cells remembered a gourmet palate that was leaps and bounds from the original taste of the Century Soup.

He realized this later when he fed Yun the soup, too. The fact that it remained the same ( _still took two years but WHY_ ) made Komatsu’s blood run cold. Did some events remain the same no matter what?

* * *

 

Komatsu still trusted Toriko with his life. Even when everything ended, Komatsu would always trust Toriko, no matter what. That was one thing Komatsu couldn’t let go. If he did, didn’t trust him, Komatsu will break and he can’t have that.

When the time came that Toriko asked him to get the ozone herb and they climbed the stalk, he was so happy. Toriko still trusted him even though Sani and Coco didn’t.

“Thank you, Toriko-san.” He told him as Toriko handed him the oxygen leaf.

“What?” Komatsu smiled at him widely before looking down with a solemn expression.

“It’s just that Coco-san and Sani-san don’t seem to like me all that much…” He remembers very clearly how much he adored the other kings and seeing him hate him like this. No, not hate. More on wariness. It still made his heart ache that he could never be as close to them as before. “And, seeing you so nice to me when your friends don’t is just-“

He gulped and wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. “Ah, no, it was nothing. I shouldn’t bother you with this, Toriko-san.”

“Komatsu.” Toriko put a hand on his shoulder and Komatsu looked up. “I like you Komatsu no matter what the others say and you shouldn’t let them bring you down.”

Komatsu’s eyes watered again, “Do-Dorigo-zan…”

He wrapped Toriko in a hug and he was more surprised at the act but wrapped his own hands around Komatsu’s back. The height difference didn’t help. Another bolt of lightning struck down and the two jumped and separated.

“Here, Komatsu. Climb on my back.” Toriko knelt down and grinned. “Trust me.”

Komatsu laughed and jumped on his back. “I trust you, Toriko-san!”

It was then that Toriko realized that he couldn’t leave Komatsu alone.

The ozone herb still didn’t open for the two of them but Komatsu had fun especially when Toriko asked if he wanted to combo with him. He was elated. It was still okay.

( _the nitro was not okay by all means but at the same time, it was_ )

* * *

 

When Toriko and Sani met up, Toriko was still curious as to what the gourmet world was like and asked Sani.

Sani initially thought he wouldn’t be able to dissuade him from going but he thought wrong.

“Nah, I’ll wait ‘till I’m stronger.” Toriko laughed, drinking down the multiple mugs of chocolate froth.

Sani looked at him suspiciously when he said that. “Normally, you’d go off careening to your death.”

“I have a combo now.” Toriko off-handedly told him. “I can’t just leave without him.”

“You don’t mean that cook,” Sani’s tone made Toriko shift his gaze upwards at him. His hair scrambled behind him uncomfortably. “Toriko, he-“

“I know.” He slammed the mugs down and gave him a pointed expression. “He’ll tell me when he’s ready.”

Sani bristled, visibly wanting to say more but held it in. “Fine, but still be careful, okay.”

“Didn’t know you cared, Sani.” Toriko laughed.

“Ugh, I’d hate if you’d die, there’s not much who can stop Zebra.” Sani rolled his eyes. The conversation descended to normal chatter before the two left.

* * *

 

When Komatsu got his knife, it sang in his dishes. Toriko felt the difference, too and simply grinned whenever the little chef got so enthusiastic with cooking.

-

Zebra didn’t ask Komatsu for a deal. Although he didn’t like it, he trusted Coco. No matter how annoying the other could be.

Komatsu stared at him. Zebra didn’t ask him to be in a combo? Not that he minded, but it felt so weird.

He still fell through the quicksand though and Komatsu didn’t do anything against the Nitro who’d soon hold Kaka’s face. He didn’t want to change anything and the denshark would heal soon enough.

The 3 Heavenly King’s attitude towards him however wasn’t the same and he wondered just how badly he screwed that up.

Will them being Toriko’s friend and trust in taking care of himself change their attitude towards him?

* * *

 

Starjun stared at Komatsu and smiled before turning to Toriko. “You have a good combo.” And left.

“What was with that?” Toriko asked aloud. Komatsu only laughed nervously.

* * *

 

The shining gourami made Sani’s suspicion towards him lessen and he beamed brightly when he saw it. Toriko formed a small smile seeing the two getting along well.

( _the shining gourami should have made it impossible for Komatsu to approach them. Was Coco wrong?_

* * *

 

Komatsu still tried talking to Coco as amiably as he could even if the fortune-teller didn’t want to. Toriko laughed out loud saying that he’d have to work harder. Komatsu nodded vigorously.

The game ended as Coco deigned it to be while Komatsu did his best so that Toriko could stomach everything. Cooking the meteor garlic proved to be difficult. He didn’t always retain his memories so he groped around until Livebearer went and helped him.

He was happy.

* * *

 

Food honor came to Komatsu like a fish in water. His cells already memorized the routine. It was only a matter of memorizing it again. He still helped Toriko in his own conquest and it was faster than last time. Komatsu internally shouted with glee, they could save more of the Food Honor disciples.

_(ahaha, they didn’t, what did that mean, Komatsu-kun, what did that mean)_

The Bubble Fruit took longer and Komatsu nearly died. After the battle, he let his tears flow freely as the memories with his childhood friend did. There were some things that he couldn’t change.

* * *

 

With AIR, he finished it in no time. The recoil from his appetite demon was lesser.

He was tempted to stop Teppei but the following events, the synchronization of their own cells was vital. He simply settled in staring at Teppei who landed in the back channel.

* * *

 

The synchronization was harder.

The three kings didn’t like Komatsu at all and saving him wasn’t above mere obligation. Toriko said that although they think that Komatsu’s dangerous, he hasn’t done anything.

It ended with Toriko confessing about Komatsu crying and the encounter with Starjun. As well as the other times they were together. Komatsu seemed dangerous but not in the way they would think.

“I apologize, then.”

“It was petty of me. I’m sorry about that.”

“Cheh, then stop making us worry.”

When they came back, Komatsu held a civil conversation with the three. Toriko couldn’t repress his laugh when they realized how bright Komatsu could be.

* * *

 

Before they prepared ANOTHER, Komatsu confronted Toriko.

“Toriko-san, can I ask a favor?” The two stepped back.

“Hm?” Toriko blinked seeing his expression.

“I,” Komatsu bit his lip, “I might do some actions that might raise some questions but I promise, Toriko-san, that I won’t ever betray nor leave you and that I’ll answer every question you have after we get GOD.”

Toriko waited patiently as he continued. After we get GOD? Not if? Toriko wondered how deep Komatsu’s secret went. “It’s just that…can you…wait a little longer?”

Komatsu hung his head, waiting for his answer. Toriko flicked his forehead.

“idiot.” Komatsu held his forehead as he did. Toriko gave him a huge grin. “We’re a combo, aren’t we?”

Komatsu started to cry again, “Toriko-san…”

“Now, let’s go, we have to get ANOTHER see?”

Komatsu wiped away his tears and looked at him with a determined expression, “Yes!”

* * *

 

Cooking ANOTHER took less time than before. 65 years was reduced to 40. The chefs remained in awe of Komatsu’s skill that seemed to jump in level.

When asked he only said, “I made a promise with Toriko-san, so…can you wait until the end?”

Komatsu’s hesitant expression made them drop the matter quickly.

* * *

 

When they confronted Nero, Komatsu stepped in. “Hello, Nero.”

He raised his knife ignoring the inquisitive gazes of those around him. “Long time no see.”

And Nero roared but Komatsu continued to chat almost nonchalantly. “I don’t want my planet to be cooked so if they wouldn’t mind, I’d rather they stop with cooking my planet for the meantime, okay?”

Komatsu’s Appetite Demon showed its face. His skin around his eyes contracting to show black scar lines. His pupil disappeared and his skin tone darkened.

To the chefs however, they saw another visage of a figure standing beside him. Another chef with long hair, the same from when they were cooking ANOTHER.

“Froze…” Chiyo muttered and Midora whipped his head towards her.

Nero was cooked, and Komatsu pointed his knife upwards. Those watching got the point and he fell to his knees. The Derous knife clattering to the ground. He turned an eye towards Froze’s vanishing figure.

“ _Thank you_ ”

“No problem.

* * *

 

He blacked out but it was good.

He told them everything about how he went back after using the revitalizing knife. Toriko just grinned and said that it was okay and he was hungry. They threw a huge banquet and everything was finally, okay.


End file.
